Joseph's Own Version of The Pulling-Hair Problem Script
Introduction Hello! My name is Joseph Anthony Steiner, and I love to tell scripts based off pictures. Some scripts based off pictures are called situations. Situation scripts are when people need help and you know how to help them. Well, here comes a script of a problem when two kids named Angeline and Joseph didn't get along... The Pulling-Hair Problem [When it was 2:00 in the afternoon, Joseph had finished everything. A girl named Angeline watched Joseph. She was so glad that she was ready to let Joseph read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise. Joseph had 40 minutes before someone takes him to the door to see his mother. He was ready for some time thinking of something to do before his mom comes.] Angeline: "Joseph! Joseph! Can you read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise for me?" (Angeline said excitedly.) Joseph: "Not right now, Angeline. I'm just thinkin' of something to do." (Then Angeline says...) Angeline: "But, Joseph, I really wanted you to know the story! Come read it! Come read it!" Joseph: "Not now, Angeline. I am doing something before 2:40." (And she says...) Angeline: (cheering on) "Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read!" (Then, Joseph continues to ignore Angeline. He finally in frustration, says...) Joseph: "Go away, Angeline! I didn't know the rest of the story!" Angeline: (cheering on) "Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read!" Joseph: (groans) "She never listens to me!" Angeline: (cheering on) "Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read! Joseph, come read!" Joseph: "If you don't stop bothering me, I want to tell Miss Douglas!" (Angeline feels very frustrated and angry, so she wants Joseph to read that silly Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise book because he wants to know the story, so she pulls Joseph's hair.) Joseph: "Owwch!" (Joseph screamed.) Middleduction Now that you've read the script about the problem, I, Joseph Anthony Steiner, will read the script about the solution of Angeline and Joseph... The Pulling-Hair Solution (We have seen in this problem with a festive little girl and an ordinary big boy. Angeline wants Joseph to read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise. Joseph needs some time to do something before 2:40. Both needs are important. Angeline should not pest Joseph.) Angeline: "I know what you were doing, Joseph, but I've wanted you to be smarter. Tomorrow when you finished your work, do you like to read this book to me? I've seen that I've pulled your hair, so you should tell your teacher!" (Joseph headed straight towards Miss Douglas.) Joseph: "Miss Douglas, I need your help! I made a bad choice." Miss Douglas: "What happened?" (Then Joseph says...) Joseph: "Angeline was trying to get me to read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise and I wouldn't listen, so she got mad and pulled my hair." Miss Douglas: "Uh, oh!" (Says Miss Douglas.) Miss Douglas: "That didn't sound good. Let's see what we can do to help each other." (Miss Douglas and Joseph go to the carpet. Miss Douglas sits right next to Joseph and talks nicely to him and Angeline.) Miss Douglas: "Sounds like you two can need some help. Both of you need something important. But it can't happen at the same time." Joseph: "Angeline, why don't you and Miss Douglas read a book while I do something before 2:40? And then, tomorrow morning, I can read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paraidse with you! And then, I would ask Miss Douglas that I should write the story. How's that sound, Angeline?" (Then Angeline says...) Angeline: "Ok. I'm sorry I pulled your hair, Joseph. Have a good day at home and we'll read Moe the Dog in Tropical Paradise tomorrow!" Joseph: "I'm sorry too, Angeline." (Joseph says.) Joseph: "I didn't want to make you mad. I'll see you tomorrow to read." Outroduction That's all for today, everyone! I'm Joseph Anthony Steiner, and thank you for your consideration! If You Want to See More... (If you want to see more, return to An Amazement of Respect!) Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Transcripts